Mother and Son
by Harpiebird
Summary: Piper after the episode Midnight Rendezvous, finds out Chris is really her son. Piper hangs out with Chris, Just the two of them, no Wyatt, no Leo, no Phoebe, no Paige, and no demons. just a little sweet fic.
1. Cookies

Piper and Chris; Mother and Son  
By Stephanie  
  
My first Charmed fic EVER and it's just going to be like a one-shot chapter/story thing, LOL. Or this fic might turn into something, if I can handle it, lol.  
  
Summary: Piper, after the episode that aired 2/22/04, finds out Chris is really her son. Piper hangs out with Chris, Just the two of them, no Wyatt, no Phoebe, and no Paige.  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC!*  
  
Keys:  
  
*...* means the word was supposed to be bold but since that doesn't work for my fics I have to do this.  
  
[...] inside of them are author notes.  
  
----------------  
  
Chris sighed, he was trying to read a book but was failing because millions of questions went threw his head. He was conceived, but what will he do now? Will he still be the white lighter to his mother and aunts? They were some of the questions flouting in his head. Chris sighed again as he dropped the book on his bed.  
  
Chris made up his mind and orbed over to the manor. He had orbed into the dinning room when a crash was could be heard in the kitchen followed by a few curse words from Piper.  
  
He ran into the kitchen for fear a demon had came into the house, but was relieved that it was just that Piper had draped a bowl of cookies, that happen to be his favorite, oatmeal. [Lol]  
  
"What happened?" asked Chris whiling helping out Piper with cleaning up the cookies. Piper looked over at him.  
  
"I was making cookies for you, and I just knocked it over by tripping over my feet." Piper said, laughing a little. Chris smiled and picked up the last cookie, got up, and helped Piper get back to her feet.  
  
"Okay, so why were you making cookies for me?" asked Chris while they threw out the cookies in the trash.  
  
"I..." Piper looked a little embarrassed. "I...I wanted to say sorry about everything I did to you."  
  
Chris looked surprised. He wasn't suspecting that.  
  
"I forgive you if that's what you're asking." Piper nodded.  
  
Piper walked over to a plastic container which was on the island.  
  
"Lucky that's my second batch so you still can have some. I hope oatmeal is your favorite." She said while handing Chris a cookie.  
  
"Yeah it is you gave me my first one when I was about five, and I was hooked. You used to give me one all the time." Said Chris while popping the oatmeal cookie in his mouth, he loved oatmeal. Piper smiled as she grabbed a cookie from the container and took a bite out of it. "Pretty good, and they are always going to stay like that." Chris smiled.  
  
"Good to know." Piper said smiling.  
  
'It feels so great to talk to him like this. It feels so right.' She thought she looked at her stomach. There was a baby boy growing in there, while his grown up self was right in front of her.  
  
Piper smiled even brighter. It might seem weird but everything in the Charmed lives is weird and might not be understandable or explainable.  
  
Piper was glad to know that Chris turned out to be who he is.  
  
-----------  
  
I know it probably sucks but oh well.  
  
I might post another chapter if I write one. It all depends on how much feed back I get.  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC!*  
  
Also if you want to contact me after you review my AOL scene name is Harpiebird , lol.  
  
-Stephanie 


	2. Baking and Talking

Mother and Son  
Baking and Talking  
By Stephanie  
  
----------------  
  
18 reviews holy crap! Lol  
  
*THANK* EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------  
  
Summary: Piper, after the episode Midnight Rendezvous, finds out Chris is really her son. Piper hangs out with Chris, Just the two of them, no Wyatt,  
no Leo, no Phoebe, no Paige, and no demons, just a little sweet fic.  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! *  
  
Keys:  
  
*...* means the word was supposed to be bold but since that doesn't work  
for my fics I have to do this.  
  
[...] Inside of them are author notes.  
  
Also diversalworld, at the very end of the episode Midnight Rendezvous  
Phoebe and Paige told Piper that Chris was her son. And I'm sorry but I  
can't to a flash back from that part because of my stupid mind doesn't  
remember who said what nor did what. Sorry! I would have done it, just I  
can't.  
  
Now on with story!  
  
Just to warn you this chapter probably sucks because I wasn't sure how to  
do it.  
  
----------------  
  
Last Time:  
  
'It feels so great to talk to him like this. It feels so right.' She thought she looked at her stomach. There was a baby boy growing in there,  
while his grown up self was right in front of her.  
  
Piper smiled even brighter.  
  
It might seem weird but everything in the Charmed Ones lives is weird and  
might not be understandable or explainable.  
  
But Piper was glad to know that Chris turned out to be who he is.  
  
"Want to help make cookies for the others?" asked Piper smiling  
  
"Sure" answered Chris smiling also.  
  
Couple Hours Later:  
Piper and Chris were making more cookies for Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and of course themselves too while Chris stirred and Piper added the ingredients.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Piper as she added the sugar to the bowl then looked at him. Chris stopped stirring for a second, then resumed.  
  
"I'm not sure." Chris said, confusingly and sadly. "If I go back, Wyatt will surely be ready to kill me if I didn't save him. And I can't just stay here forever. I don't know what will happen." Piper nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but for the time being you'll be staying here so I'll get to know you better." Piper said as she added the right amount of milk to the cookie mix.  
  
"Good" answered Chris smiling.  
  
"This is fun, Phoebe, Prue, or Paige never helped me cook before."  
  
"You taught me how to cook around the time I was 11. I made such a mess that I couldn't go in the kitchen for a soda or snack for a week and a half. Luckily you finally accepted my apology." Piper laughed. Chris smiled.  
  
Chris missed this. He missed his childhood which was always happy until Wyatt started to turn evil. He missed hugging his mom and getting cookies from her whenever she wasn't busy.  
  
And he missed his aunts and father as well. Phoebe always would give him ice cream every time he did something cute and Paige would help him with his potions and spells homework since she was a teacher at Magic School.  
  
*THE END!!! (Maybe)*  
  
-----------  
  
I know I probably have the wrong ingredients for cookies since I never ever made them before, LOL. And I know another short chapter but oh well. I just hate writing long chapters, because shorter they are the more people wants  
to read more. Am I right? I think I am, not sure though.  
  
Anyway I was surprised that I got 18 reviews. I just thought I would be getting like 1 or 2 reviews! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! *hugs you and  
hands you 5 cookies each which was made by Piper*  
  
I might post another chapter if I write one. It all depends on how much  
feed back I get.  
  
Also if you want to contact me after you review my AOL scene name is  
Harpiebird , lol.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
*PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! *  
  
If I get at least 30 or more reviews for this fic, I think I might die lol. 


	3. Movie, Talking and Asking

Mother and Son  
  
Talking  
  
By Stephanie  
  
--------------  
  
*THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Also when I saw there were 34 reviews, I almost fainted! I sooo love you  
guys!  
  
*THANK YOU! *  
  
Also Random insane person you're the first for this fic to say something  
about my grammatical errors, but you pointed it out nicely, thankfully.  
  
Also Melissa, Midnight Rendezvous was the WB's name for it. I know it was really called The Courtship of Wyatt's father. I just thought since people know about the WB's name for it more then the other name. Also thank you  
for reviewing!  
  
If anyone is wondering because in a lot of my other fics people think English isn't my first language, but truthfully IT IS and it's my *only*  
language. I know it's pretty bad, but oh well.  
  
------------------  
  
Chris missed this. He missed his childhood, which was always happy until Wyatt started to turn evil.  
  
He missed hugging his mom, talking to her, and getting cookies from her whenever she wasn't busy.  
  
And he missed his aunts and father as well.  
  
Phoebe always would give him ice cream every time he did something cute or smart.  
  
Paige would help him with his potions and spells homework since she was a teacher at Magic School.  
  
And his father (Leo) once a month took him wherever he wanted to go, even if it was out of San Francisco. Chris has been mostly everywhere.  
  
Chris smiled to Piper then went back to work.  
  
~  
  
When Piper and Chris were done making cookies for the others, they went into the living room to see what was on.  
  
"Is there *anything* on?" asked Piper as she continued to flip channels of different TV stations. She let out a soft growl in fructuous. Chris laughed.  
  
"And what in the world is so funny mister?" asked Piper looking over at him. Chris stopped laughing and smiled at her.  
  
"You're funny" he said simply.  
  
Piper let a small smile appear and said "Thank you" while blushing a little.  
  
Chris smiled brighter while taking the TV remote and turned to the Stars channel just as Coyote Ugly began.  
  
"I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" yelled Piper as she took the TV remote back and turned the volume up.  
  
Chris laughed. Of course he knew that. He knew a lot of things about his mother.  
  
She was his favorite person, of any of his aunts or his father (or grandmother and grandfathers or his great-grandmother). He loved her very much.  
  
He frowned.  
  
And it almost killed him when he saw her die. When she died she took more then half of him with her.  
  
And now, it seemed like he was getting himself back.  
  
He was happy again. He didn't have to lie to them anymore. He sighed in relief.  
  
He must have sighed too loudly because Piper turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Chris, if you want," started Piper. "you could stay in the forth bedroom. It was just used to collect dust from years before Phoebe was born, but maybe we could fix it up for you."  
  
"I'll like that." Said Chris, Piper smiled and hugged him for the first time.  
  
And it was the first of many more to come, to the happy times, angry times, and to the saddest moments of both of Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Christopher (Chris for short) Brain Wyatt.  
  
-----------  
  
THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!  
*Hugs you and hands you 5 cookies each. *  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: This IS the last chapter. I might do another Charmed fic (not sure  
though what about though) or a sequel to this one (MY DESION!).  
  
PS: Also I know there's no forth room of the 2nd floor at the manor, but I  
had to let him live there *somehow*! And I wasn't sure about his name (Chris *Perry*), so don't flame me. And I just made up his middle name. It  
was Brain because it means strong one. And just to tell you Piper means  
Flute Player.  
  
*PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! * 


End file.
